Latveria (616)
border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px;" } |Summary = Latveria is a an isolated European country ruled by Doctor Doom, located in the Banat region. It is surrounded by the Carpathian Mountains, and also borders the Symkaria (616) Symkaria (home of Silver Sable) to the south. Its capital is Doomstadt, Latveria (616) Doomstadt. (source Wikipedia:Latveria Wikipedia) |Appearances = Black Widow & The Marvel Girls Black Widow & The Marvel Girls #02 (2010) Blade Blade #06 (2007) Captain America Captain America: Reborn #04 (2009) Red Skull, Crossbones and Sin visit Doom and Arnim Zola who have repaired the secret machine. Sharon Carter is brought to them by Victoria Hand. They use her and the machine to retrieve Steve Rogers' body from the timestream and to put the Red Skull's soul in it.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Reborn_Vol_1_4 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 100px; width: 100px;" } Deadpool Deadpool/GLI: Summer Fun Specacular #01 (2007) Doctor Voodoo Doctor Voodoo #03 (2010) Doom sets up a magical force field to keep Nightmare out of his country.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Doctor_Voodoo:_Avenger_of_the_Supernatural_Vol_1_3 Doctor Voodoo #04 (2010) Doctor Voodoo #05 (2010) Doomwar Doomwar #04 (2010) Doomwar #05 (2010) Castle Doom. Doomwar #06 (2010) Castle Doom. Hulk Fall of the Hulks: Alpha #01 (2010) The Intelligencia stores the knowledge they steal in Castle Von Doom. They introduce M.O.D.O.K. to replace Egghead. Dr Doom turns on a tachyon beam to pull down vibranium meteorites but it brings the Beyonder. When they bring the last of the knowledge they stole, Doom betrays the Intelligencia.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Fall_of_the_Hulks:_Alpha_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 59px;" } Incredible Hulk #606 (2010) Hulk fight w:c:marvel:Victor von Doom (Earth-616) Dr Doom. As w:c:marvel:Victor von Doom (Earth-616) Doom is about to kill him, w:c:marvel:Skaar (Earth-616) Skaar appears and fights w:c:marvel:Victor von Doom (Earth-616) Doom. It's revealed the Hulk was in fact a w:c:marvel:Hulk (Robot) (Earth-616) robot sent by the w:c:marvel:Samuel Sterns (Earth-616) Leader.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Incredible_Hulk_Vol_1_606 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 100px;" } Fall of the Hulks: Red Hulk #02 (2010) Red Hulk and Tundra infiltrates a castle to steal Dr Doom's time machine. Iron Man: Legacy Iron Man: Legacy #01 (2010) w:c:marvel:Iron Man: Legacy Vol 1 1 Iron Man: Legacy #03 (2010) Castle Doom. w:c:marvel:Iron Man: Legacy Vol 1 3 Iron Man: Legacy #04 (2010) Castle Doom. w:c:marvel:Iron Man: Legacy Vol 1 4 Iron Man: Legacy #05 (2010) w:c:marvel:Iron Man: Legacy Vol 1 5 Siege Siege: Loki #01 (2010) Sub-Mariner Sub-Mariner #06 (2007) Thor Thor #603 (2009) Doom presents the doombots he's preparing to Loki. Loki kidnaps an Asgardian and brings him to Doom for vivisection. Bill tells Kelda he needs to investigate Doom's activities. He discovers what he's doing with Loki and gets stabbed by Loki's guards.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Thor_Vol_1_603 Thor: Giant-Size Finale #01 (2010) Balder arrives and asks what's going on. In his dying breath, Bill tells him about Loki. Balder kills the soldiers and bring back Bill's body. Kelda learns of his death, and promises to kill Loki. Bill is cremated with all Asgardian honors.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Thor_Giant-Size_Finale_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 365px; width: 218px;" - } Thor #604 (2010) Kelda seeks Doom to know where Loki is. Doom kills her. Balder decides it's time to go to war against Doom and Loki. Loki appears and explains that Doom got out of control. The Asgardians attack Doom but he unleashes some Asgardian cyborgs to fight them. Thor shows up to fight him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Thor_Vol_1_604 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 365px; width: 169px;" - } Thor #605 (2010) Thor fights a Doombot while the Asgardians fight the abomination Doom created. Doom channel a thunderbolt from Thor to ignite one of his machines. Loki tells the Asgardians that Kelda could be revived if they put her heart back. Thor smashes through the castle's walls to get it but he's attacked by Doom and a new version of the destroyer armor.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Thor_Vol_1_605 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 545px; width: 359px;" - - } Thor #606 (2010) The w:c:marvel:Asgardians Asgardians fight the cybernetic drones while w:c:marvel:Thor Odinson (Earth-616) Thor fights w:c:marvel:Victor von Doom (Earth-616) Doom in his w:c:marvel:Destroyer (Doom's Creation) Destroyer armor to get w:c:marvel:Kelda (Earth-616) Kelda's heart. w:c:marvel:Kelda (Earth-616) Kelda is revived even though she doesn't seem very happy because w:c:marvel:Bill Jr. (Broxton resident) (Earth-616) Bill is still dead. w:c:marvel:Balder Odinson (Earth-616) Balder asks the w:c:marvel:Asgardians Asgardians to move back to Asgard, Broxton (616) Asgard but w:c:marvel:Thor Odinson (Earth-616) Thor is still exiled. w:c:marvel:Victor von Doom (Earth-616) Doom works in his lab on samples from w:c:marvel:Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616) Loki.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Thor_Vol_1_606 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 300px;" } X-Factor X-Factor #201 (2010) X-Factor #202 (2010) X-Force X-Force #025 (2010) }} Category:Fictional Locations Category:Latveria 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05